Un cumpleaños especial
by Vanessa Lenders
Summary: Mi primer fic de CT terminado. Es un regalo de cumpleaños para mi amiga Esther.


**_"Un cumpleaños especial"_**

Por fin amanecía, era día 12 de Marzo. Su cumpleaños. Ella creía que debería sentirse feliz, ya era mayor de edad; pero el día pintaba bastante aburrido, aparte de que no paraba de llover desde la madrugada.

Salió al balcón para despejar su mente, pero hacía demasiado frío, y se metió de nuevo en su habitación. 

Fue a prepararse el desayuno. Aún era muy temprano pero notaba su estómago vacío por la falta de alimento. Más tarde, ya está arreglada como si fuese a salir. ¿Salir? Qué gracioso sería si ella saliese con aquel tiempo. Tampoco sería una desgracia si lo hiciese, pero definitivamente no le apetecía salir. Mientras escuchaba las noticias en la televisión, alguien llamaba al timbre de su apartamento.

- ¡Felicidades amiga! - decía la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta.  
- Vane, amiga, qué gusto verte. Muchas gracias. Ya creí que iba a ser un día súper aburrido - contestaba abrazando y besando a su amiga.  
- Así que ya eres mayor de edad, ehh pillina - reía divertida la morena.  
- Je, pues sí. Ya me gustaría verte a ti cuando llegue ese día. Tú sí serás una pilla, jajajaja.   
- Oye, habla más bajito que te puede escuchar - le contestó su amiga sonrojándose.  
- ¿Quién? Ahhhh, ¿vino mi primo contigo? - le preguntó, pero al instante escuchó otra voz que apareció al lado de Vanessa.  
- ¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños prima!

Delante de ella apareció un guapo rubio de ojos verde-azulados, alto, fuerte y con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

- Ay Gino, tú tan lindo como siempre. ¡Qué gusto teneros aquí, pasad! - hablaba la chica de cabello castaño claro, mientras los invitaba a entrar y cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.  
- Gracias. Oye, Vicky, te hemos traído un regalo.  
- ¿Sí? Bueno, después lo veo. Poneos cómodos mientras os preparo algo para tomar.

Así los dos jóvenes se dirigieron al salón del apartamento, y se sentaron en el sofá.

- Vane, ¿crees que es buena idea decirle lo que hemos estado planeando? - hablaba preocupado el italiano.  
- Por supuesto que sí. Por cierto, ¿qué te ha dicho tu amigo? - preguntó curiosa.  
- Bueno, fue bastante difícil hacer que aceptara. Ya lo conoces, pero al final aceptó. Pero no sé… Aunque es amigo mío, no estoy muy seguro que él le convenga a mi prima.   
- Pero Gino, sólo lo hacemos por su felicidad. Sé que ellos dos sienten algo el uno por el otro. Y sería una tontería desperdiciar este momento, ¿no crees?  
- No sé, quisiera pensar lo mismo que tú pero… - no pudo terminar de decir su frase.  
- Shh, amor no te preocupes. Todo saldrá bien. Es imposible que entre ellos hoy no pase nada, tenemos todo bien planeado. ¿Recuerdas cómo fue que nos enamoramos? - sonrió gustosa de volver a recordarlo.  
- Jajaja, como no hacerlo. Sabes que fue el mejor día de mi vida. Y fue todo gracias a Vicky.  
- ¿No ves? Ahora nos toca hacer algo por su felicidad… ¿Y qué mejor día que en su cumpleaños? Además no la he notado con muchos ánimos - dijo Vanessa con un poco de tristeza.  
- Venga, no te pongas mal, verás como todo esto será solamente felicidad - sonrió tiernamente a su novia.  
- Lo sé - y lo besó en los labios suavemente.  
- Ejem… chicos, perdonad que os interrumpa - decía la italiana cuando regresó al salón con algo de comer.  
- No pasa nada - le contestaba su amiga mientras el chico se sonrojaba levemente.  
- Jeje, chicos no cambiáis. Seguís tan cariñosos como siempre - les sonreía la cumpleañera.  
- ¿Cómo no? Con semejante chico como tu primo a mi lado, para qué quiero otro. Ya sabes que no te cambiaría por nada, mi amor.  
- Lo sé, lo mismo me pasa contigo, mi pequeñina - los dos seguían hablándose cariñosamente, olvidando que allí estaba otra persona.  
- Bueno, ya os estáis pasando a babositos - y miró la cara de ambos jóvenes, preocupados. - Anda, que es todo broma, jajaja, ¿cómo me iría a parecer que el amor es algo baboso? Jajaja perdonad, pero vuestras caras me hacen reír mucho.  
- Ya vale primita. Ufff, para la próxima no venimos - le contestaba con fingido enfado.  
- Chicos, chicos. Ya parad. Mejor le decimos a Vicky lo que hemos estado pensando, ¿no crees? - decía abrazando a su lindo novio .  
- Por supuesto. Mira prima, este es nuestro regalo de cumpleaños para ti - y le extendió dos billetes.

La chica los cogió y observó que eran para el restaurante más exclusivo de toda la ciudad.

- Ah, no, no, no puedo aceptarlo. Es… es demasiado - les contestó regresándoles el regalo.  
- No puedes devolvérnoslo, además es un regalo y da mala suerte si se lo devuelves a la persona que te lo dio - le habló su amiga.  
- Sí, lo sé. ¿Pero qué queréis que haga con dos?  
- Pues esa es la segunda parte de lo que te íbamos a proponer - sonreía de manera pícara su amiga.  
- No Vanessa, no me digas que… - hablaba angustiada la chica.  
- Ajá, el otro billete es para tu acompañante - acabó de decir la morena.  
- ¡¡No! ¡¡Olvidaos! Y no saldré esta noche con nadie, y mucho menos en una cita a ciegas con alguien que no conozco - se exasperaba Victoria andando de un lado para el otro de manera rápida.  
- Te lo dije mi amor. Sabía que no le gustaría lo que hemos hecho - hablaba con voz baja Gino a su novia. - Además, así es mejor, sabes que no me agrada mucho la idea de quién será su acompañante.  
- Déjame esto a mí, confía en mí por favor. Además no sé porqué dices eso de tu amigo. Ya sabes que siempre fuiste así de protector con tu prima, no te gustaba ninguno de sus pretendientes.  
- Pero…  
- Lo sé, sólo lo haces por su bienestar. ¿Pero no crees que esa forma de actuar tuya tiene que acabar? - le "regañaba" cariñosamente al rubio.  
- Tienes razón, me doy por vencido - decía dándole gusto a su querida novia. Sabía que ella podía ser bastante tenaz en determinados temas.  
- No te preocupes amiga - decía mientras se levantaba del sofá para estar junto a ella. - No va a pasar nada. Además no es ninguna cita a ciegas. Ya que él sabe con quién estará esta noche.  
- ¿Entonces quieres decir que conozco a esa persona? - le cuestionó algo interesada.  
- Ajá - asintió con una gran sonrisa. - Por favor, no puedes decir que no, ya está todo listo y preparado para la cena en el restaurante.  
- Bueno, está bien - no le quedó más remedio que darle la razón, porque la conocía y siempre la acababa convenciendo, quisiera ella o no… Y mejor darse por vencida en ese instante que por lo menos tendría más tiempo para prepararse. - Pero tendrás que ayudarme a arreglar.  
- Por supuestísimo que sí amiga - parecía que ella era la más contenta de las dos… y no era para menos, ya que había una pequeña diferencia, y es que la portuguesa sí sabía de quién sería el acompañante de su amiga, cosa que la más implicada en ese asunto, no lo sabía.   
- ¿Es que ya os vais a arreglaros? Pero si mínimo faltan cuatro horas para la cita - hablaba el rubio muy sorprendido.  
- Ay, mi amor. No te pongas así. ¿Y qué pasa si falta tanto? Es un día especial y hay que hacer todo: buscar un vestido perfecto para la ocasión, darse un baño relajante, maquillarse, vestirse, hacerse un bonito peinado… O sea, lo normal para un día como hoy, ¿no crees? - le guiñó un ojo de manera picarona.  
- Bueno, si lo dices así, será porque lo es - decía sin mucho ánimo. A veces las mujeres podían ser muy raras ¬¬ (Si ¿y los hombres qué? Bueno, ese no es el punto ahora, así que sigamos con el fic).  
- Mi rubiecito lindo, seguro que no te vas a aburrir, así que puedes encender la televisión y pasar el rato mientras no regresamos ¿vale? - y lo besó dulcemente en esos labios que sabía jamás se cansaría de probarlos.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando las chicas se pusieron manos a la obra. La cena era a las nueve de la noche así que con tres horas les llegaría de sobra para preparar a la italiana.

El tiempo pasó y por fin ¡estaba lista! Wow, cuando se miró al espejo no creía que en verdad se viese tan hermosa. La joven era muy guapa pero nunca creyó posible sentirse realmente como en un cuento de hadas. (Jeje, y eso que aún no sabía quién sería su príncipe encantado .). Y su amiga la veía con una gran sonrisa, para ella estaba perfecta. Por la mente de la portuguesa pasaba cómo sería el instante en que él viese a su amiga. Si no se equivocaba, sabía que sentían algo muy lindo el uno por el otro, así que lo más previsible que pasara sería que al muchacho se le cayese la baba al ver a su amiga.

Por ahora, las dos habían comentado algo: que Gino observase a Victoria, y les diese su opinión. Vanessa se adelantó y regresando junto a su novio, habló en voz alta:

- ¡¡Tachán! He aquí la reina de la noche - decía presentándola.

Y de repente Gino la vio cruzando el umbral de la puerta del salón. Se había quedado boquiabierto. Delante de él apareció la joven con un bello vestido azul cielo, el cual hacía juego con el color de sus ojos. Era bastante sencillo, pero hermoso con las mangas que se sujetaban en los brazos, y con una abertura, hasta un poco más arriba de la rodilla, en la parte derecha. Su largo cabello lo llevaba suelto el cual lo había rizado para darle un poco más de volumen. Y por último llevaba calzadas unas finas sandalias blancas con un poquito de tacón lo cual la hacía verse más alta.

- Wow, primita te ves espectacular - por fin pudo pronunciar palabra el portero. Se acercó a ella y la tomó por una mano dándole, así, una vuelta completa.  
- AHHHH - gritó Vanessa de repente - ¡¡es tardísimo! Tienes media hora para llegar, apura, rápido rápido - parecía que se volvería loca de un momento a otro. (Sí, así soy yo XD). - Por cierto, toma - dijo dándole su pulsera. - Siempre me ha dado mucha suerte, y quiero que esta noche te salga todo bien.  
- Gracias a los dos - les decía mientras cogía su abrigo blanco del armario que estaba al lado de la puerta principal. - Por cierto, - dijo saliendo - si queréis quedaros aquí, estáis en vuestra casa. Y os podéis ir cuando deseéis… Ahhh y otra vez, ¡¡gracias!  
- Nos quedaremos hasta que regreses. Quiero ver que llegues sana y salva a casa - Gino se preocupaba por ella.  
- Y no nos des las gracias, jeje, ya nos las darás cuando regreses - le dijo su amiga de manera pícara.  
- Ven conmigo - le habló el italiano, cuando ya se hubo ido la chica, a su novia mientras la guiaba a quién sabe a donde y le daba pequeños besitos en sus labios.  
- Ay amor párate… mmm… no… quiero… más… besos… Gino mmm… por… favor… No más. Basta, jeje - intentaba débilmente separar su boca de la suya, porque tampoco ella lo deseaba, pero al fin lo hizo parar.  
- ¿Qué pasa mi vida? - le preguntaba.  
- ¿Pues qué crees tú que pasa? No estamos en casa, picarón. Además estoy muy cansada y me voy a dormir. Supongo que tu prima se tardará mucho en regresar, así que quiero estar despierta cuando vuelva - y se dirigió a la habitación de invitados.  
- Vane - la llamaba el rubio, ella se dio la vuelta y le sonrió - te acompaño.

Los dos se fueron a la habitación y la chica se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos para dormir lo antes posible. Él la observaba embelesado, le gustaba estar así mirándola. Todas las noches lo hacía antes de él quedarse dormido. Le parecía una niña chiquita con una gran paz en su interior, recordó cuando la llamaba chiquita y ella se hacía la enfadada, y más le había molestado cuando estuvieron juntos por primera vez. Sonriendo decidió acostarse también, junto a ella:

- Mmm, Gino ¿qué haces? - le preguntaba girándose y mirándolo mientras se recostaba.  
- ¿Qué crees? Dormir contigo. ¿O no quieres? - cuestionó inseguro.  
- Con una condición.  
- ¿Cuál?  
- Que me abraces, y poder dormirme junto a ti así.

Él lo hizo con gusto. En verdad era una chiquitina linda y a la que amaba con todo su ser. Le dio un profundo y largo beso en la boca y por fin, ella pareció dar rienda suelta a sus sueños. Desde que vivían juntos, todas las noches eran muy dulces para los dos. Eran muy jóvenes, ella sólo tenía 17 años y él 20; pero el vivir juntos los había hecho madurar bastante y sentían que ya no podrían pasar una noche ni un día entero separados… (Je, bueno, vamos a lo importante del fic sino me empiezo a enrollar con lo de Vanessa y Gino y no paro XD). 

Al fin, la protagonista de este fic, había llegado al lugar dónde se encontraba el restaurante "Las Rosas", le pagó al taxista y salió. Afuera se sentía una brisa, no fría sino fresca. La chica miró a su alrededor gasta que observó a un chico en la puerta del restaurante. Seguramente ese era su acompañante, pero estaba de espaldas a ella así que no podía ver de quién se trataba, además era de noche y la poca luz que iluminaba el lugar era la que provenía del establecimiento y de las farolas de la calle. Se acercó lentamente a él, estaba muy nerviosa, para qué lo iba a negar, pero ya estaba allí, así que ya no se iba a regresar. ¡Total, era sólo esa noche! Y no podía hacer quedar mal a su primo ni a su amiga. Así que sin hacer esperar más al chico, le tocó en el hombro y le habló: 

- ¡Buenas noches!  
- ¡Buenas noches Victoria! - le contestó con una sonrisa.   
- _Ay, no puede ser ¡¡¡es él!_ - pensó la chica medio aturdida por la sorpresota. - ¿Tú… tú eres mi… mi acompañante? - le preguntó incrédula.   
- ¿No te agrada que lo sea?  
- No, o sea, claro que me agrada. Es sólo que no me lo esperaba; sí, era eso - le dijo lo primero que pudo, aunque era la verdad, había sido inesperado.  
- ¿Entonces ya podemos entrar? - preguntó él ofreciendo su brazo para que entrasen.

Ella lo tomó, y pasaron adentro. La chica entregó los billetes y se fueron a sentar a la mesa que tenían asignada. Justamente les tocó la del fondo, que daba más intimidad a la pareja. Al estar ya allá, el chico, como todo un caballero, tomó el abrigo de ella (era blanco y largo, por eso aún no sabía lo linda que estaba .), cuando se lo quitó se pudo dar cuenta que estaba bellísima, y se le quedó mirando como atontado.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó Vicky.  
- ¿Eh? Sí… sí, quería decirte que estás muy hermosa - él no sabía como había sido capaz de hablar, porque la chica lo había impresionado muchísimo.   
- Muchas gracias, tú también estás muy guapo - y le sonrió.

Y es que era la verdad, el chico estaba de quitar el hipo a cualquiera. Cuando él se dio la vuelta para colgar el abrigo de Vicky, ella lo observó. Estaba vestido con un impecable traje. Era de un color muy oscuro que de lejos podría parecer negro, con una camisa de color azul cielo, como el color del vestido de la joven. Parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo en qué color de ropa ponerse. Además ella lo veía extasiada, embobada; y eso era lo normal porque el muchacho era realmente guapísimo, lo observaba alto, de buen cuerpo (por sus entrenamientos diarios), ¡y vaya trasero que tenía, y que el pantalón lo marcaba más. O sea que a Vicky, sólo le faltaba que se le cayese la baba… por que en las nubes ya estaba.

- Victoria, ¿te encuentras bien? Hace unos minutos que te estoy hablando - cuestionaba el chico sin poder precisar lo que pasaba por la mente de la joven.  
- ¿Eh? Ah sí, estoy muy bien. No pasa nada - y le sonrió calmadamente. - ¿Y qué era lo que me estabas diciendo?   
- Te decía que muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños.  
- Gracias .

La noche transcurría lentamente. Cenaron, hablaron de cosas, y se lo pasaban muy bien. Antes de que se fuesen, ella se dirigió al baño. Se miró al espejo y no se lo creía. No podía creer que estaba con el chico que más amaba desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Sonrió tiernamente a su reflejo pensando en su mejor amiga y en su primo. Los quería como a nadie en el mundo, y habían hecho todo aquello por ella en el día de su 18º aniversario.

Mientras Vicky seguía en el baño, su joven y guapo acompañante decidió hacer algo y darle una gran sorpresa. Sólo esperaba que a ella le gustase, quizás sí, pero no estaba del todo seguro.

Cuando por fin salió del cuarto de baño, escuchó la voz del cantante de la orquesta que actuaba en el restaurante:

- Señoras y señores, a petición de un joven, quisiéramos dedicarle esta canción a Victoria Fernández por su cumpleaños, de parte de Mark Lenders.

(Sip, Mark era el guapo acompañante de la italiana, ¿quién más podría ser sino él?).

Vicky se quedó atónita ante tal sorpresota y más cuando Mark se acercaba a ella lentamente mientras la canción empezaba.

**_Siempre serás la niña que me llene el alma _****_  
_****_Como un mar inquieto, como un mar en calma _****_  
_****_Siempre tan lejano como el horizonte _****_  
_****_Gritando en el silencia tu nombre en mis labios _****_  
_****_Solo queda el eco de mi desengaño _****_  
_****_Sigo aquí en mi sueño de seguirte amando._**

- ¿Te gustaría bailar? - preguntó amablemente.  
- Me encantaría - respondió con dulzura.

**_Será, será como tú quieras pero así será _****_  
_****_Si aún tengo que esperarte siete vidas más _****_  
_****_Me quedaré colgado de este sentimiento._**

Wow, la italiana sí que eso no se lo esperaba. La actitud de Mark la dejaba impresionada. Sabía que no era el típico chico que hacía esas cosas, pero esa noche él le demostraba que estaba equivocada en sus pensamientos.

**_Por amarte así _****_  
_****_Es esa mi fortuna, es ese mi castigo _****_  
_****_Será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido _****_  
_****_Y sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo._**

Y la canción era hermosa, la letra decía muchas cosas. ¿Acaso él había pedido que les cantasen esa en especial? Quizás no, pero no importaba. Lo que a ella le interesaba era estar con él, seguir los dos juntos, abrazados, bailando, como una de las tantas parejas que allí estaban bailando. Sí, ser la novia de Mark. No, eso era un sueño demasiado difícil de alcanzar. Pero no le importó pensar eso, lo que deseaba era que aquella noche nunca acabase.

**_Por amarte así _****_  
_****_A un paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla _****_  
_****_Tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla _****_  
_****_Ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada._**

Eso era lo que sentía Vicky por Mark. Cada vez que lo iba a ver a los entrenamientos con su amiga, se moría por decirle lo que sentía, pero nunca había tenido el valor suficiente para abrirle su corazón. Pero lo peor de todo era cuando salían juntos los cuatro: Gino, Vane, Mark y ella. Tenerlo tan cerca, sentía un pequeño hormigueo en su estómago y todo su cuerpo temblaba con un leve roce con él, o simplemente una mirada suya. ¿Y cuando sonreía? Pareciera que la chica se derretía. Bien era cierto que él no sonreía mucho pero cuando lo hacía, lo hacía con todo sentimiento. Eso pasaba por la mente de la joven.

**_Y así voy caminando en esta cuerda floja _****_  
_****_Corrí tras de tu huella convertida en sombra _****_  
_****_Piso en el amor que me negaste un día _****_  
_****_Contando los segundos que pasan por verte _****_  
_****_Haciéndote culpable de mi propia suerte _****_  
_****_Soñando hasta despierto por hacerte mía._**

Por los pensamientos de Mark pasaba exactamente lo mismo. ¿Desde cuando él sentía eso por aquella chica que se encontraba junto a él? No lo sabía con precisión, pero lo que sí sabía era claramente que la quería más, mucho más que solo una amiga. Se preguntaba porqué se había negado al principio a ir al restaurante para acompañar a la chica cuando Gino se lo había preguntado, si él lo deseaba. Tal vez tenía miedo, sí, él, el gran Mark Lenders por primera vez tenía miedo, miedo al fracaso, miedo a sentirse enamorado sin saber lo que la chica pensaba de él en ese aspecto. Como decía, la canción, él había soñado más de una vez en sentir suya a la joven que tenía entre sus brazos. Sentirla de una manera más íntima. En ese momento la miró a los ojos y pareció quedarse hipnotizado por su mirada azul.

**_Será, será como tú quieras pero así será _****_  
_****_Si aún tengo que esperarte siete vidas más _****_  
_****_Me quedaré colgado de este sentimiento._**

A partir de ese instante, la chica empezó a sentir un poco de frío en su cuerpo. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces recostó su cabeza en el fuerte pecho del moreno y aproximó su cuerpo al de él todo lo que pudo. Y cerró los ojos para percibir aquella sensación que era captada por sus sentidos. Su camisa olía tan bien, le encantaba el perfume que él usaba cuando salía y le gustaba sentirlo así. De repente, sin siquiera pensarlo suspiró profundamente.

**_Por amarte así _****_  
_****_Es esa mi fortuna, es ese mi castigo _****_  
_****_Será que tanto amor acaso está prohibido _****_  
_****_Y sigo aquí muriendo por estar contigo._**

Después de todo lo que ella había hecho en esos segundos provocó que en la boca de Mark se dibujara una sonrisa de satisfacción. Al sentirla temblar por el fresco de la noche, pasó sus cálidos brazos por detrás de su espalda para no tener que separarse de ella. Sabía que haber salido afuera sería un gran idea, pensó divertido.

**_Por amarte así _****_  
_****_A un paso de tu boca y sin poder besarla _****_  
_****_Tan cerca de tu piel y sin poder tocarla _****_  
_****_Ardiendo de deseos con cada mirada. _****_  
_****_Por amarte así…_**

Hacía unos minutos que la canción había terminado; aunque él se había dado cuenta de ello, Vicky no, así que Mark quiso prolongar ese momento un poco más. Al cabo de unos segundos, sin mucho ánimo, ella por fin se separó de él y abrió grandemente sus ojos al ver en donde se encontraban. 

- Por eso había sentido frío - habló bajito, como si fuera para ella misma, pero al estar tan juntos, él pudo escucharla perfectamente.  
- ¿Cómo? - preguntó como no entendiendo lo que había dicho.  
- Nada, nada - y se puso colorada al recordar lo que había hecho y en la posición en la que se encontraba. Agradeció que el lugar no estuviese muy iluminado para que Mark no la pudiese mirar.  
- ¡Ven! - le dijo tomándola de una mano. Se dirigió a un banco que estaba cerca de ellos e hizo que se sentara. - Espérame un momento - se tardó un minuto y cuando regresó traía una rosa muy bella entre sus manos. - Sé que te gustan las rosas rojas. A ver… creo que te quedará muy bien aquí - y se la colocó con mucho cuidado entre su cabello que lo tenía rizado y así hacía que encajase perfectamente sin caer. - Te queda muy bonito, estás preciosa.

Ella lo miró directo a los ojos y vio en ellos un brillo especial y le gustó, porque eso quería decir que podría ser por ella que sus ojazos relucían tanto.

- Te tengo un regalo - se levantó y buscó en su bolsillo del pantalón.  
- No hace falta que me des nada Mark - lo cogió de sus dos manos y él se sentó junto a ella. - Esta noche que pasamos juntos fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida - y le dio un fuerte abrazo como agradecimiento.

Cuando los dos se separaron, se miraron fijamente. Él la sujetaba por sus brazos, ella se acercó lentamente a su rostro para besarlo, pero él dijo:

- Estás temblando de frío, será mejor que vaya por tus cosas y te lleve a tu apartamento - se levantó y entró al restaurante. - _¿Porqué he hecho eso? Lo deseaba, deseaba tanto ese beso… Ay no, yo sí que soy un estúpido_ - pensaba, arrepintiéndose de lo que había estado a punto de ocurrir y no ocurrió por su culpa.  
- _¿Será que no era el momento oportuno? ¿Será que él no quería que lo besara? Sentí que sí, por eso me había atrevido a dar el primer paso_ - pensaba al mismo tiempo Vicky, y sin darse cuenta dos lágrimas salían de sus hermosos ojos, las cuales desaparecían resbalando por sus mejillas.

Mark regresó a su lado, aún reprochándose a sí mismo; le puso el abrigo por los hombros a la joven y se dirigieron al coche del jugador japonés. 

Mientras, en el apartamento de la italiana había una parejita durmiendo de lo más apacible, pero el ruido del motor de un coche sobresaltó a la chica.

- Gino, despierta. Vicky ya regresó. Dale Gino no te hagas el dormido ahora. Levántate - le daba pequeños empujoncitos para que despertase. Bueno, sólo había algo que haría el milagro. Estaba cansada de hacer siempre lo mismo cuando él no quería levantarse, y le enfadaba más porque sabía que él ya estaba bien despierto, pero hasta que ella no lo hiciese, él no se pondría en pie. Así que le dio un beso en los labios muy pero muy apasionado, y _voilà!_ Eso hizo que despertase.  
- Mmm, mi amor qué rico beso - eso lo decía siempre ¬¬   
- Oye, no te hagas el tonto ahora. Creo que tu prima ya llegó - le dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose al salón, en donde había una gran ventana y podría verse toda la calle. Él la siguió, aún medio atolondrado.  
- ¿Qué es lo que están diciendo? - preguntó cuando llegó a su lado.  
- ¡Cómo quieres que lo sepa si no se les puede escuchar! Sólo quería ver qué es lo que hacen - contestó mirando disimuladamente por la ventana abriendo un poco la cortina. 

- Te agradezco que me hayas traído hasta aquí. Buenas noches Mark - se despedía de él.  
- Espera, quisiera darte mi regalo - decía cogiendo una cajita de su bolsillo. - Cierra los ojos - le pidió de manera suave. 

Ella así hizo, y él poniéndose por detrás de ella le colgó un hermoso colgante en su cuello. Vicky abrió los ojos impresionada por el regalo, no podía ver bien como era, pero le hizo mucha ilusión. Se giró hacia él, se puso de puntillas y lo besó en la mejilla derecha.

- Muchas gracias por todo. Lo he pasado muy bien - le sonrió y se despidió de él entrando por el portal y agitando su mano.

- Ohhh, qué lindo. Le ha regalado un collar. Pero…  
- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó al ver que Vanessa cortaba su frase.  
- Pasa que Vicky ya se despidió de él, y ni un beso en los labios se dieron - hablaba triste.  
- Será lo mejor - le dijo su novio.

En ese momento Vicky entró por la puerta de su apartamento, estaba muy sonriente y feliz. Cuando vio a su amiga se abrazó a ella y le daba las gracias por el regalo y la sorpresa.

- Qué bien que te gustase. Lo sabía - y le guiñó el ojo. - Mmm ¿y esta rosa? Qué hermosa es, y qué rico aroma.  
- Sí, me la dio Mark. Y este collar que aún no lo vi - se lo quitó y tenía un dije en forma de corazón. - Mira, tiene una inscripción - y lo leyó: "Vicky, te amo".  
- ¿Qué? ¿Eso dice? Ay que romántico - hablaba mirando a su amiga. - Vicky, ¿te encuentras bien? Reacciona por favor…  
- ¿Eh? Sí Vane, estoy bien. Sólo que me ha impresionado lo del colgante.  
- Sí, se ve que te ama, como tú a él ¿verdad?   
- Sí, lo amo como nunca he amado a nadie más. Ohhh, pero es una pena que se haya ido - cuando acabó de decir su frase alguien llamaba a la puerta. - Voy a abrir - cuando lo hizo sonrió muy feliz.  
- Se me olvidó darte algo más - Mark se acercó a ella, y posando sus manos sobre la cintura de la joven la acercó a él peligrosamente.  
- Yo también te amo - pudo decir ella antes de que Mark le diese el más sabroso beso de toda su vida.

**Mis notas:**

Este fic lo he escrito principalmente como regalo de cumpleaños de mi gran amiga Esther. Espero de todo corazón que te guste, jiji, yo creo que sí, pero dime si te ha gustado 

Ni Mark Lenders ni Gino Fernández me pertenecen (pero ya quisiera yo). Pero por lo menos en mis fics o el uno o el otro es mío.  
Vanessa dos Santos es un personaje creado por mí.  
Victoria Fernández es un personaje creado por Aster (Un día me has dicho que cuando quisiese podía usar tu personaje, así que eso hice, espero que no te pareciese mal. Es que quería darte una sorpresa y no te lo podía preguntar sino ya no tendría gracia XD).  
La canción que utilicé se titula "Por amarte así" de Cristian Castro.  
El nombre del restaurante "Las Rosas" no me lo he inventado, es un restaurante que sí existe en Turín (no sé cómo es, solo busqué en Internet un nombre porque soy malísima inventándolos).

Esther, cuando escuché la canción pensé que estaría genial para un fic con Mark, jeje, espero haber acertado.

Por cierto, si he puesto el nombre de Mark Lenders y no el de Kojiro Hyuga, es porque a la persona a quién le regalo este fic le gusta más llamarlo por el nombre que se conoce al personaje aquí en España, así que solo lo he hecho por eso.

Bueno, las personas que me conozcan ya saben que amo a Kojiro pero esto era algo muy especial, y sé que Esther lo quiere tanto o más que yo, así que con todo mi corazón lo he hecho. Y bueno, jeje, me encanta Gino también, así que no sería raro que leyesen algún fic más mío en el que mi personaje esté emparejada con Gino o quizás también con Genzo. Pero en este me venía mejor poner a Gino; pero tengo en mente escribir uno de pareja con Genzito (o quizás dos, aún no estoy segura de muchas cosas). Y que no me quede con Kojiro no quiere decir que no lo ame lo suficiente, lo que pasa es que me gusta compartirlo con mis mejores amigas que tengan mi mismo gusto, por eso no me cuesta mucho escribir algo así. Espero que podáis comprender el porqué lo he hecho. 

Ah, sobre lo que pasó cuando los dos estaban bailando afuera del restaurante, y Kojiro le dio una rosa roja a Vicky, es porque estaban en el jardín que tenía el restaurante con muchas rosas, por eso lo del nombre "Las Rosas". No sé si esto sea así, porque esto sí lo he inventado.

Si alguien me quiere preguntar algo del fic, les responderé encantada. Aunque creo que ya aclaré todos los puntos principales. Lo que está escrito en rosa son comentarios míos 

Jeje, lo más importante: Es el primer fic de CT que termino Es que tengo algunos empezados pero aún no los he terminado


End file.
